<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶劣玩笑 by kolaoye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548501">恶劣玩笑</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye'>kolaoye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有这么一场游戏，它有点操蛋。你不想玩，但你找不到发起人，你没得退出。然后你就想，操他妈的我得赢。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶劣玩笑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>13年旧文搬运<br/>一个浅浅浅浅的坑，填坑几率极极极低</p><p>原本叫Funny happy fucking game，但今时今日我沉思了很久发现不能funny happy fucking的顺序该怎么放才对，所以轻率地改名了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles越过无尽平原，顺着熔浆河走了六个炼狱日和三个地狱日，他找到Derek的时候Derek正在洗澡。但Stiles也没能看到什么不该看的东西，因为Derek的胸膛以下都被火焰舔舐着，下半身直接浸在岩浆里，熔浆时不时炸开一个小泡，黏糊滚烫的小火球溅到Derek紧实的暗金色肌肉上，冒起一阵轻烟，再顺着那流畅的肌肉线条慢悠悠地往下坠，拖出微红的痕迹，钻回亮得发白的熔浆河。火焰在他指间乱蹿，他的脸庞被照得通红，像熔浆河里最常见的赤焰领主，红通通，漂漂亮亮，最喜欢把下河洗澡的恶魔们拿来当下酒菜，拖到河床，选一块大石头，烤熟了再吃。</p><p>“……呃，抱歉，打扰了，先生，”Stiles从斜挎着的克洛劳头骨——一种轻飘飘但还挺结实的恶魔风干后的头颅——里抽出一张烫金信笺，上头用血液和游魂烧成的火漆尖叫起来，他弹了弹信笺，指尖碰触的地方蔓延出星点亮紫，“如果你是Derek Hale，我猜你不介意上来收封信再继续？而且，”Stiles瞥过自己手腕上正在收紧的铜环，他苍白的皮肤因此红了一圈，没有消退的趋势，“我相当确定你是Derek Hale。”</p><p>“你是信使？”Derek问。一条炎蛇沿着他赤裸的背脊往上爬，盘停在三角肌上，蛇信微吐。</p><p>“不是专职的，我是邮差。”Stiles咽了口口水，毫不犹豫地回答。这答案并非完全正确也不能说完全错误。他能看出这头恶魔绝非善茬，只要看看他那坚硬而精巧的角和胸口繁复的魔纹。他有点怕，但嘴巴先动了，“所以你要先上……”</p><p>另一条似足蟒蛇的家伙猛地把炎蛇抽得老远，Stiles的目光追逐着它落下的轨迹，一大滩岩浆在它的坠落之处飞溅开来。他大胆揣测那家伙是这家伙——Derek Hale——的尾巴。瞧瞧末端那油亮的鳞片，没人能说它和Derek手背上的鳞片有任何不同。他喃喃地挤出后面的话，把最后一句揶揄掐掉，“……来吗？”</p><p>“谁寄的信？”Derek宁静地问。他的尾巴在缓慢地摆动，魔纹延展到上臂，肌肉在这些变化中越发明显，压迫感与河里的硫磺味一起搭着热浪朝Stiles进发。</p><p>别这么激动，Mr Hale。Stiles很想来上这么一句，再用在市集里摸爬滚打学来的难懂俚语把他损个够，可惜高阶恶魔对低阶恶魔的威压让他连动动他那对尖耳朵都困难。</p><p>“信封上没写，但你可以自己看看火漆，我不知道你们这些家伙怎么签名。”</p><p>Derek从熔岩里走上来，他挥了挥尾巴，脾气暴烈的火元素乖乖地围在他腰间，一部分火焰拉成线往下坠。Stiles忍住指出那就像一条裙子——还是女性魅魔相当青睐的百褶长裙——的冲动，取而代之地，他扣了扣克洛劳头骨的眼窝。他想嘲笑别人又没法出声时就这么干。</p><p>Derek接过信，Stiles没法不注意他的肌肉束在皮肤下伸展收缩而造成的起伏，还有那些鼓起的血管。更吸引人的是其中蕴含的强大力量。恶魔，只要是恶魔，都热爱力量。</p><p>然后，一切就得用冥府之主的白骨沙漏来计时了。</p><p>第一颗头骨落在琉璃壁。</p><p>Derek揭开火漆，一条黑线蹿了出来——它迅猛而无声，在Derek来得及反应前轻巧地落在他的无名指上绕了个圈，又刺向Stiles做了同样的事。</p><p>第二根胫骨还在半空。</p><p>Stiles大张着嘴，舌头蠕动却保持沉默，他以为自己会被干掉尽管他不是那么容易被干掉，Derek的眼睛发亮，怒火让他的眼睛迅速变红，有点像死亡生物的灵魂之火变异版。他握紧拳，Stiles确信下一个步骤是把拳头揍到自己脸上。</p><p>第三根腓骨刚通过沙漏口。</p><p>黑线骤然变宽，变作一匹冰凉而柔软的绸缎，勒住Derek的腰和Stiles的手腕，坚决地往地面带。他们狼狈地摔到彼此身上，Derek的尾巴碰到了Stiles的胸膛，Stiles开始怪叫，好像碰到了天界生物的甜蜜小银叉。</p><p>第二根胫骨撞进第一颗头骨的口腔，它们抱成团滚动起来。</p><p>地面化为流沙，向下倾泻，露出无底的厚重灰霾。Stiles试图挣扎，但一脚踏空，Derek也在能够碰到Stiles之前失去平衡，栽进绸缎与流沙搅成的沼泽里。他们狼狈地摔到彼此身上。</p><p>第三根腓骨正巧插入第一颗头骨的眼窝，叫停了它和第二根胫骨的行程，三块骨头靠在一起微微震颤。</p><p>Derek和Stiles从第五层地狱里消失了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>